Acho
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of Adam/Echo (Acho) one-shots! Hope you like and please review! P.S I own nothing, except the plots I use for my one-shots
1. Hanging Out

**Sorry if this sucks, it's my first Mr. Young one-shot/fanfic. I don't own Mr. Young or any/all Books, Movies, Characters, and Music I may use. Hope you like and enjoy! :)**

**Adam's POV**  
The bell rang for the end of the day as I was grading today's quiz. I packed up my stuff and walked out into the halls. On my way out I ran into my two friends, Derby and Echo. Now, you could say that I have a crush on Echo. It's simply explained as I think she's funny, smart, beautiful, and perfect. Nothing big.  
"Hi, Adam," Echo greeted, smiling.  
"Hey," Derby said.  
"Hi, Echo. Hey, Derby. What are you guys doing this weekend?" I asked.  
"Excited for the weekend! I don't have to do work," Derby cheered.  
"I don't know. I was supposed to go shopping with Ivy tomorrow, but she bailed on me," Echo told.  
"Yeah, you know how she is," I agreed.  
"Yeah. Are you busy tomorrow, Adam?"  
"No, why?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tomorrow?"  
She almost sounded nervous.  
"Yeah, sure. That sounds fun," I gushed.  
"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow at, say, 3?"  
"I say sounds good,"  
She giggled at my 'pun'  
"Well, I'll see you guys on Monday. Bye," Durby called, as he walked in the oposite direction of us.  
"So, Adam, have you started grading the quizzes?" Echo asked, eagerly.  
"Yes, I did," I answered, smiling at her enthusiasm.  
"Did you get to mine?" she squeeked.  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
"What'd I get, what'd I get, what'd I get?" she jumped, clutching my arm.  
I had to chuckle at her child-like tone.  
"I can't tell you. It'd be unfair to the other students,"  
"Please, for me," she begged, sticking out her bottom lip and sucking me in with her big beautiful brown puppy eyes. After a minute, I rolled my eyes, smiled, and told her.  
"Fine! You got an A. You missed 2," I broke.  
"Thank you," she smiled, batting her eyelashes.  
"Yeah, yeah," I laughed.  
"Well, then- oh hold on. My phone's going off. It's my mom," she answered. "Hi, Mom. Yeah, I'm walking. I'm with Adam. Really. Okay. You sure? Okay, love you, bye." she hung up.  
"What was that about?" I questioned.  
"My mom called and said that she and my dad aren't going to be home today until late. They wanted to know if I could come over to your house until they get home? They're over protective and don't want me home alone," she explained.  
"Yeah, my mom will be glad to have another girl in the house on a Friday. Ivy's usually out with friends all weekend,"  
"Okay, thanks. If you get sick of me, you can just kick me out and I'll stay at my house by myself. It's not that big of a deal to me,"  
"Oh please, why would I get sick of you?"  
"Because I constantly pester you at school,"  
"It's okay, most of the kids don't talk to the geeky teenage science teacher, so the company is good,"  
"Okay,"  
We talked all the rest of the way to my house. When we got there, I walked in, hung up my messenger bag, and walked into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table, probably paying bills through the internet.  
"Hi, Mom. I hope you don't mind, I brought Echo over to hang out," I said.  
"Oh no, I don't mind. How long is she going to be here, so I know how many to make dinner for?"  
"Um, my mom said they'd be home around 10 or 11,"  
"Okay, anything specific you want for dinner?"  
"Nope, whatever's good,"  
"Does chinese work for you both of you?"  
"Yeah," we answered, in unison.  
"Good, I'll order a large delivery meal. What kind of chicken do you like? And rice or noodles?"  
"I like orange chicken and noodles," Echo replied.  
"Okay, and I know what you like, Adam. You guys can go do whatever. I'll call you when it's here,"  
"Okay, Mom,"  
I took Echo by the wrist, and led her up to my room. I let go over her, when I opened the door.  
"Ladies first," I grinned, as I stepped back and motioned for her to go in.  
"Thank you," she thanked, curtsying and walked in.  
"Make yourself at home," I welcomed.  
She sat down on the bottom of my bed. I shut the door and sat on the other end, by the headboard.  
"I'm sorry about my mother. Really-" I started.  
"Oh no, she's fine. She seems really nice and inviting," Echo cut me off.  
"I know, but sometimes she rambles on-"  
"Really, Adam, it's okay," she said, scooching closer; putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"Okay," I nodded.  
She took her hand back, and started looking around the room. She walked over to my book-case. She gasped when she saw some of the movies I had.  
"You have_ 'Back to the Future'_!"  
"Yeah, you like that movie?"  
"No, I love it! It was one of the first movies I've ever seen! Can we watch it after dinner?"  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan,"  
"Yay!"  
She started dancing and jumping around my room. She took my hands, and pulled me up off my bed. We spun in circles, holding hands. Then I released her one hand, pushed her out, and twirled her back in. I dipped her, and then we started laughing. We sat back down and continuted laughing. After about 5 minutes, we were getting over the laughter.  
"Sorry, I got a little over-excited," she apologized.  
"Oh no, it's okay. I think it's cute," I, accidentally, said.  
"What?" she asked.  
She didn't sound scared, or shocked. I don't think she heard me. Thank goodness.  
"I said: It's okay. I think it's -uh- cool. You know, that you're excited a-about the movie," I, smoothly, covered up.  
"Okay," she smiled.  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
"We can play favorites,"  
"What's favorites?"  
"It's a game. It's where you get in a group of 2 or more and asked questions about everyone's favorites. For example, I could ask a question like 'What's your favorite sport?' And everyone who's playing would say their favorite spot, incuding the person who asked the question. Wanna' play?"  
"Yeah, sounds fun,"  
"Okay, I'll ask first. What's your favorite color?"  
"Blue,"  
"Purple, your turn,"  
"What's your favorite food?"  
"Pizza,"  
"That's mine, too,"  
"Well, no one can go wrong with pizza! Anyway, what's your favorite time of day?"  
"Um, do you mean like morning, noon, night; or home in the morning, school, after school activity, home at night?"  
"Morning, noon, night and why,"  
"Noon because I'm at school and away from my sister. Plus, I'm usually with you or Derby,"  
"Morning because it's before anyone can ruin my day,"  
"Who usually ruins your day?"  
"You know, stupid girls. They call me teacher's pet because I get good grades and I'm friends with you,"  
"I'm so sorry,"  
"No, not your fault,"  
"On the brightside, you'll get farther in life with your 'teacher's pet' quality good grades,"  
She smiled and let out a subtle giggle.  
"True, so back to the game. Your turn,"  
"What's your favorite subject?"  
"Reading or science,"  
"Science, odviously,"  
We both laughed a little.  
"What's your favorite quality in a girl?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What's your favorite quality in a girl? Like eyes, hair, brain, heart, body, what?"  
"Can I answer for both physical and mental qualities?"  
"Yes,"  
"For a physical, hair, definatly hair. For mental, she has to be sweet and kind-hearted. It also doesn't hurt anything if she's smart,"  
"How smart?"  
"Well, definatly higher IQ than Derby. Probably atleast a strait B average,"  
"Okay, your turn,"  
"What's your favorite type of guy? Smart, active, funny, popular?"  
"A smart cutie,"  
"Your turn,"  
"What's your favorite type of movies and books?"  
"Sci-fi and nonfiction,"  
"Comidies and sci-fi,"  
"What's your favorite-"  
There was knock on my bedroom door.  
"Come in," I called.  
My mom opened the door, and walked in.  
"Dinner's here, come down and get some food," she ordered.  
Then she left. Echo and I stood up. I looked up at the clock. Holy! It was already 5:02! Echo had been up here talking for an hour and a half! We walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table. I sat between my mom and Echo. We ate, talked, and even laughed a little.  
"So, is Adam any good at teaching?" Mom questioned Echo.  
"Oh yeah! He's, like, the best science teacher I've ever had!" she replied.  
"It's okay, Echo, you don't have to lie to save his feelings," Mom joked.  
"No, I'm serious. Adam explains stuff and tries his best to relate to us, kids. Even though he's probably like 50 times smarter than us," she stated. "Especially Derby,"  
We all nodded, in agreement. We finished eating, and threw away the take-out containers. It was 6:05 by the time we were done.  
"Well, Echo and I will be upstairs, watching a movie. If you need us, just call," I told my mom.  
"Okay, have fun," Mom called, as we walked upstairs.  
We walked into my room, and put the movie in. We sat at the top of my bed.  
"Do you want anything to drink or some popcorn?" I asked, as the beginging previews started to play.  
"No, I'm fine," she smiled, radiantly.  
"O-Okay," I stuttered, like an idiot.  
I smiled back, and we watched to previews. Then we played the movie. Echo was really into the movie. An hour and a half, Echo yawned, and put her head on my shoulder. By the end credits, she was out. I carefully moved and laid her head down on the pillows. I covered her up. I went downstairs and got a blanket and a pillow. I made a little bed on the floor for me. I changed into my pajamas, careful to make sure Echo didn't wake up. I walked over to my bed, and looked at her. I pushed some hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear. I kissed her forehead.  
"Goodnight, Echo. Sweet dreams," I granted.  
Then I laid down on the floor, covered up, and fell asleep.


	2. I Like You

**Adam's POV**  
I was teaching about Newton's 3rd law, in science. Derby and Slab are sleeping, as usual. I just gave up on waking them up. Echo was talking notes. I was smiling as her. Then, the bell rang. Everyone jumped up and ran, except for Echo. She gathered up her stuff slowly, and hesitantly walked up to my desk.  
"Hey, Echo," I greeted.  
"Hi, Adam, can I ask you a serious question?" she asked, shyly.  
"Sure, yeah," I replied.  
"There's this guy I like and I think he likes me back, but I'm not sure. I'd just ask him out, but we're close and I don't want to ruin that. Should I ask him, keep it hidden, or what?" she explained.  
"I think you should hint to him, see if he'd flirt, or something. If he seems to like you, ask him out. If you're as close as you say you are, it won't matter if he doesn't like you like that, though," I answered.  
"Okay, thanks, Adam," she smiled.  
"No problem,"  
"See you later, bye,"  
"Bye,"  
She left and I started wondering who she likes. I was thinking of the possibilities. The only guys she's really close with, and talks to are Derby, Slab, and I. Was it possible that- no, no way. Echo wouldn't like me. Would she?  
I gave up thinking by the end of the day. I came in the next morning and sat at my desk. Echo came in 10 minutes early to science.  
"Hey, Echo. You sick?" I asked.  
She looked pale and her hair was a mess. It was still cute, though.  
"Uh, no. I'm fine, why?" she questioned.  
"Because you're pale, shaky, you're hair's a little frizzy, and you're early for science," I listed.  
"Okay, I'm a little nervous. When I'm nervous I get kinda' sick. And as for science, I just want to come in here an chill out, talk to you. You know?" she replied.  
"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you,"  
"What is it?"  
"I- uh- I... like your shirt,"  
"Um, thanks. I like yours too,"  
That was weird, why was she stuttering?  
"Is that all you wanted to say to me, Echo?"  
"Y-Yeah,"  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, just a little cold,"  
"You want a jacket? I have an extra sweatshirt in my bag,"  
"If you don't mind,"  
She smiled, shyly. I walked over to my bag, got it out, and handed it to her. She put it on, and zipped it up.  
"Ah, so much better," she giggled. "Thanks,"  
"No problem," I replied.  
She took her seat as students started filing in. I tought the lesson, and soon enough class we was over. Echo was the last one out again. She walked up to me.  
"Thanks again for the jacket," she thanked.  
"You're welcome," I responed.  
Then I remmeber that she was nervous at the beginning of class.  
"What were you nervous about earlier?" I questioned.  
"This," she answered.  
She leaned up and kissed me. I kissed her back, right before she pulled away.  
"I like you," she whispered.  
"I like you, too. Alot," I said.  
Then I kissed her.

**Sorry it's short. Hope you like!**


End file.
